Predatory Bird
The haughty Helene.jpg|The Haughty Helene Predatorycatchingtheglimpseofthetower.jpg|The Tower Predatorythebeachwiththecampsite.jpg|The campsite at the beach Predatoryclimbingup.jpg|Climbing up Predatorytheruins.jpg|Approaching the Ruins Predatoryfallingdown.jpg|Falling down Lighthousebat1.jpg|The Darkness Predatoryadventurer.jpg Lighthouseinside1.jpg Predatoryjumpingtotheotherside.jpg|Jumping to the Other Side Thetowertheview.jpg Birdthebottles.jpg|Quest Items Side Quests Predatory Bird Quest Information |} Description While exploring the new area The haughty Helene stops you to ask for help with retrieving some bottles of Spirits. According to her several bottles of brandy that belonged to her went over the board during a storm. Apparently some huge bird took them and flew away somewhere to the north (The Eroth Mountains). Walkthrough Getting to the Lighthouse After receiving the quest, cross the bridge to the slums area. You can see a tower due north at the top of a large hill, but you can't ''' get at it from there. Instead, jump into the water''' on the slums side and swim around the promontory to the northeast, hugging the shore. You will come upon a beach with an unoccupied campsite on it. From the beach, work your way up towards the tower; there are several '''ledges '''that you have to climb, and if your acrobatics are low there are some branches you can walk over to get past some of them, but I found at acrobatics 9 there was at least one I couldn't jump. If you are in a similar situation, you may need an acrobatics potion, or drag one of the moveable crates on the beach to use as a jumping point. Inside the Tower Ruins You will see an "Adventurer" ahead, but as you approach him, the planks under your feet will break and you will fall to the bottom of a dark tower (make sure your health is good before this point, it knocked me down to about half from full). There are bats in the tower that will attack and use some feeble shock and fire spells, dispatch them as you will. They are very annoying, and you definitely want to get them out of your way. Then climb the stair up the center of the tower. You will need some sort of nightvision spell or a torch, the tower is pitch black in most spots.About 2/3 of the way up, there is a platform; when you approach it, the Adventurer will scream, and fall from above. Loot his corpse for some Fortify Acrobatics potions. You will likely need at least one. I wasn't real sure what made him fall, but I suspected it was the two bats, so I killed them before proceeding ... very annoying, since you have to use ranged attacks at this point, and they are hard to see in the dark. In retrospect, it may have been easier to cross to the other platform first. The platform where the Adventurer fell is a dead end. There is another platform across the tower, and a broken plank going about half way across. I couldn't make the jump unless I used one of the acrobatics potions; if your skill is high enough, it may not be needed, but I assume that was why the guy had such potions on him in the first place. The rest of the way up is pretty straightforward, follow the path, kill whatever bats might still be left, and exit the tower at the very top. The Lighthouse Your '''bottles '''are scattered around a very messy gull nest. I expected at this point for the bird to attack, but it never did. You will get a message when you pick up all the bottles that you have what you need and should use the Adventurer's way out. Go back down the stair just a little way, and you will see a short hall branching off before you reach the main stairs. There is a door here that leads to the area you first saw the Adventurer. I guess he patched up the boards that broke beneath you earlier, because they were back in place and safe to cross this time. Go back to town for your reward. Reward *70 Gold *450 EP *A Ring of Grounding with 6% Shock Resistance Maps Quest Journal The use of the console is same like in Oblivion. Description how to use console commands can be found here Notes Category:Quests